


Fish in the Sea

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Sea Shanties [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pirates, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Come all ye young sailor men, come listen to me, I'll sing you the song of the fish in the sea.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Shanties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fish in the Sea

Flynn had a terrible habit of making noise wherever he went. Sure, he was easy to keep tabs on, but Light, he was loud. Shaw had the privilege of being on a ship with him for almost a year. Now, don't get him wrong, Flynn was an important part of the crew, he knew more about Kul Tiras sailing than any else, and Shaw was thankful for his knowledge. Fairwind also knew more songs than anyone else, and was persistent on singing whenever he worked.

Flynn was exceptionally keen on singing a song about fish, which Shaw couldn't quite understand.

.

Flynn stood at the bow of The Wind's Redemption singing, shouting, more accurately. Shaw did his best to ignore it and continue on his rounds, checking maps, knots, vantage points, anything to keep his mind and hands busy.

"-An' up jumps the shark, with his nine rows of teeth! Singin' 'You eat the dough boys! An' ill eat the beef!' An' its!" Flynn shouted.

"Windy weather boys, stormy weather boys, when the wind blows were all together boys" Shaw mumbled along, too focused on his task to realize. Flynn's head snapped to the joining voice. He saw the spymaster kneeling at a tie-off. He continued to sing, stalking closer to Shaw.

"Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds blow. Jolly sou' wester boys, steady she goes." He heard quietly.

"Yes!" Flynn yelled.

Shaw turned, an incredulous look on his face, _obviously_ bothered by the sudden stop in the song. Or maybe it was Flynn yelling right next to him, the pirate couldn't be sure, but it was probably the first.

"You sang!" he did something Shaw couldn't call dancing without offending someone, it was rather too chicken-ish. The spy just rolled his eyes, turning back to the rope.

"Awee, Mathias-s don' be like tha-at." he sung out, "You had fu-un."

Without acknowledging Flynn, Shaw pulled a knife from one of his pockets, cutting at a knot. Flynn was suddenly acutely aware of how armed Shaw was at all times, but wasn't as detered as other, more sober, men may have been.

Flynn leaned down, leaning on Shaw's shoulder. "You had fun." Shaw deadpanned, staring at Flynn for what felt the thousandth time that day. Flynn stood, seeming to understand. "Alright alright…" 

For one blissful, peaceful moment, it was silent. All that could be heard was the creak of the boards under Flynns retreating feet, the calming lap of the ocean waves, the occasional seagull cry. Shaw breathed deep, salty air grounding his mind. This was nice.

"Now we are ready to sail for the horn!"

Shaw sighed, muttering a line of curses.


End file.
